The Dragon's Mates
by youngandlazy
Summary: So, Anna is taken to Fiore and she joins Fairy Tail. Everything is going great, right? She has her mate, a new family and close friends. So, why does it feel as if something is...missing? It seems she's not the only one feeling it,either. She'll soon find her answer in an unexpected place not long after joining Fairy Tail. Part Two in the Dragon's Mate series. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

_**Heya there! I'mma say this first. This will be a multi-chap fic. I'm not sure how long this will be, but this will begin a little before the Phantom Lord arc and I want it to go a little past the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. I'm planning on making a lot of angsty and emotional stuff to happen to our dear protagonist and her mates. (you heard me right ;)). I'm not sure if it'll be a surprise, depending on what I put in the tags, but I'm planning for a lot. And, I'm hoping to update this bi-weekly, but I can't be too sure. But anyway! Enough of my talk.**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail, or its characters, just my own OCs!**_

 **Meeting Saphira**

* * *

I blinked. I was in a black void. I frowned, confused, as I tried to stand up, tried being the key word. Something cool and scaly was holding me down. I looked down and yelped when I saw a silver, scaly tail sitting in my lap. There was a grunt before the tail moved and there was rustling behind me. I twirled around quickly and my jaw dropped when I saw a huge silver dragon in front of me. It had gray and black swirls across its body, wings, tail, and feet. It's eyes had a grey-ish, silver light too.

"S-saphira?" I said, shocked. She laughed, or at least a dragon equivalent of a laugh. There was a flash of white light before a woman was standing in front of me. A gorgeous woman at that. Her hair was a light silver and reached her knees and her skin was a dark tan color. Her eyes were dark grey and they lit up in excitement as her curvy figure ran towards me. She tackled me in a hug and I groaned as we landed on the ground, if you can even do that in a black void.

"An-chan! We've never officially met, ne?" She asked as she sat in my lap. I blushed before slightly pushing her off of me. She got the message and sat criss-cross on the ground. I ran a hand through my hair as I sat in front of her.

"Saphira right? Why did you hijack my sleep?" I asked. She blinked, before she giggled and waved a hand.

"Oh, this? I can do this anytime! I just chose now because it was the best. I didn't want to take away the time you were spending with our mate." She said casually as I blushed when she mentioned the word 'mate'. I let out a small 'oh' and fiddled with the dress I had on. Wait, dress?

I looked down and saw that I was in a pure white knee length dress. I gave Saphira a questioning look, but she just shrugged and gave me a grin in response. I then noticed that we were in a field of flowers. I blinked as I heard birds chirping and felt the sun on my face.

"W-where are we?" I asked her as she began making a flower crown. She gave me a sweet smile as she explained.

"Well, we're inside of your mind. I just took us to somewhere more, relaxing." I nodded and she continued.

"So...how do you feel right now?" I bit my lip and actually took time to think.

"Well...for starters, I'm really happy." I said smiling. She nodded happily, placing the flower crown on my head, before urging me to continue.

"And...I'm nervous too. I keep thinking that this is some sorta dream. I mean, I never really thought that I, er, we would find...that we would find our mate." I finished, blushing slightly. She frowned.

"Yeah, I understand. I didn't think we would either.." She trailed off looking sad before abruptly standing up.

"Sorry to cut this short, but it seems like you're waking up." She said apologetically. I nodded my head, a bit disappointed that we were interrupted. I got up and bit my lip, before rushing towards her and pulling her into a hug. I felt her freeze in surprise before she hugged back.

"See you later, Anna." She whispered before everything went dark.

* * *

"Anna? C'mon, it's time to wake up." I heard a voice say. I groaned and wiggled closer to the warmth that was wrapped around me. I heard someone laugh before a hand shook me awake. I sighed before grumpily opening my eyes and glaring into warm hazel ones.

"What." I muttered. He grinned, his canines peeking out from his lip. I blushed at his cute face and buried my face into his chest. He laughed again and my blush grew even brighter.

"Good morning Anna!" He said brightly, as he untangled himself from my hold. I whined as he did so, but begrudgingly sat up.

I yawned and ran a hand through my hair. I grunted when I hit a knot and tugged at it until I ran through it. I blinked and noticed that Natsu had already left. I got up and made my way outside. The villagers were making some sort of breakfast and it smelled amazing. I followed the scent, ignoring the looks I was getting, and sat down around a table next to Lucy.

"Uh, Anna?" I looked over at Lucy, who was looking at me, a blush covering her features. I frowned in confusion when she spluttered and pointed to my chest. I blinked, wondering what she was talking about and looked down. I felt my face flame red when I realized I only had my sports bra and boy shorts on. ' _What the heck?! I don't remember taking off my shirt...I thought I got rid of that habit_.' I thought embarrassedly.

I squeaked and ran back to Natsu's tent. I was moving so fast that I didn't see someone in front of me. I crashed straight into a warm body and together, we fell to the ground. I groaned and rubbed my head. I sat up and felt something nudge my thigh. I blinked and looked down. My face burned an even brighter crimson when I realized I landed straight onto Natsu's face.

"I-I'm sorry!" I squeaked out as I raced back into his tent. I didn't notice his red cheeks and the hazy look in his onyx eyes as I ran away.

* * *

After that embarrassing incident, we ate breakfast and left the island. While we were on the boat, I felt myself get a headache, but other than that I was fine. Natsu wasn't so lucky. He instantly grew sick and had to spend the entire ride hanging over the railing. I stayed with him for a short time, before my headache got worse and I had to sit down. I sat down next to Lucy and it was awkward for a few moments.

To make conversation, I asked Lucy about why they were on the island. She went on explaining that Natsu had basically bribed her into coming along with him on an S Class mission, which was strictly forbidden in their guild. Grey initially came to stop them, but Natsu knocked him out and carried him along as they sailed towards the island.

I won't bore you guys with the details, but long story short, they defeated one of Grey's 'brothers', Lyon and his lackeys, Sherry, Eye-brows and Tobi. They also saved the village by revealing their true identities, they were all demons who forgot they were actually demons. There was some stuff about a demon named Deliora, Ur, Grey and Lyon's teacher, and Grey's past but the details are fuzzy.

I then asked Lucy about Fairy Tail.

"You don't know what Fairy Tail is!" She shouted, shocked. I flinched from her loud volume but nodded. Her jaw dropped, before she began rapidly explaining about guilds and stuff. I knew what a guild was, but decided to keep my mouth shut.

As soon as she finished explaining, we arrived back at Hargeon. I bit my lip and asked the question that was on my mind ever since she said the name Fairy Tail.

"You think I'd be able to join?" I asked quietly. She gave me a soft grin before nodding.

"Of course!" I gave her a grin before it morphed into an embarrassed expression when Natsu picked me up bridal style.

"Yosh! Finally off that stupid boat!" He shouted as he carried me. I huffed, annoyed, before shrugging and getting comfortable in his arms. Gray raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Lucy and Happy giggled. Erza just shook her head, a fond expression on her face as we walked along the road.

"Now, onto Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted and I felt a warm feeling grow in my chest when I thought about it.

 _I hope all goes well_


	2. Chapter 2

_**What's up guys? It's been a minute hasn't it? Well, this chapter was a bit hard on me and I apologize in advance for some clunkiness that may/may not appear. And what about Anna? Likes? Dislikes? What could I improve on? Constructive criticism is always welcome and please read, review and favorite if you enjoy this story so far!**_

 _ **I only own my own OC!**_

 **Joining Fairy Tail!**

* * *

I bit my lip nervously as we walked towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. I wasn't sure what to think. Lucy, Grey, Erza, Happy and Natsu all had good things to say, even the out of control fights they get into almost every day sounded fun. It's just...what if they don't like me or something? What if they treat me differently because I'm a Chaos Dragon Slayer? _What if they don't like my appearance?_

All these thoughts and more raced through my mind as we stopped in front of the guild doors. I fiddled with my hood for a second before taking a deep breath and opening the doors. I was immediately drenched in booze as soon as I stepped inside. My eyes widened in shock when I looked at the bottle slowly rolling at my feet.

"Uh." I said as I stared into the shocked and curious stares of the rest of the guild. I suddenly felt a dark aura and looked to the left...to see Erza, Lucy, Grey, Happy and Natsu also covered in the booze. Erza was the one emitting the aura and I saw more than a few members back away in fear. I gulped and slowly inched my way out the door before breaking into a full on sprint when I heard Erza roar in rage. I looked behind me to see Lucy and Grey follow my lead.

Sadly, Natsu and Happy were stuck to endure Erza's wrath. I wished them luck as we ran for our lives.

* * *

Grey made his way to his own apartment and I followed Lucy's to hers. As soon as we entered, I smelled the familiar cinnamon and apples. It was faint, meaning that he hasn't been here for some time, but it was mostly centered around her bed. I felt Saphira growl at that but I quickly quieted her, knowing that they were just friends.

I couldn't stop the flare of jealousy though when I got another whiff. I ignored Saphira's smugness and sat down on the couch, waiting for my turn in the shower. A few minutes later, Lucy came out.

"You can jump in now Anna. And you can borrow my clothes if you need to!" She said as she walked into her closet. I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I stripped and glanced at myself in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my long black hair. ' _Maybe I should cut it? It is getting to be too long._ ' I thought before scratching the scar across my nose. I winced and felt my mood dampen some as I remembered how I got it. ' _Let's not...get caught up in the past._ '

My eyes then focused on Natsu's mating mark and poked the little fire emblem that was on my shoulder, although I couldn't help but feel as if something was missing, like another mark was supposed to be on my body. I quickly dismissed that feeling and jumped into the shower. I hummed as I grabbed the nearest body soap. It was a light purple and said _Lilac Breeze_. I snorted. ' _Lucy is such a girl_.' I thought amusedly as I washed my body. I didn't bother washing my hair, just let the water run through it as I finished up washing myself.

I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body before stepping out. I looked around and saw that the apartment was empty. I frowned and tried again, but spotted a note on Lucy's desk.

 ** _Anna_**

 ** _Sorry for leaving you alone, but I was needed at the guild! I picked out some clothes for you, they're sitting on my bed. You remember the way to the guild right? If not, you can ask one of the nearby neighbors outside about Fairy Tail. I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but I promise you'll love the guild!_**

 ** _Lucy_**

I shrugged. ' _Okay then, I'm pretty sure I remember the way._ ' I thought before looking at the clothes she picked out. I blushed slightly at the black bra and matching panty set before slipping them on. I looked at the black V-neck and shrugged. It was a little too tight, but I managed to slip it on. I pulled on the dark blue jean shorts next. They stopped about mid thigh and I deemed them comfortable enough to wear outside.

I bit my lip, debating whether or not I should look in the mirror, before eventually walking over to it. I blinked in surprise. ' _I can surprisingly fit her clothes, although the shirt is a little tight, and too low cut for my tastes._ ' I thought blushing slightly. I padded over to my boots and slipped on a pair of her ankle socks before slipping on my knee-high boots. I tied my hair up into a side ponytail and grabbed my cloak, before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

It took me awhile to actually remember the way, but after a few wrong turns and some helpful directions from some strangers, I made my way back to Fairy Tail. I stopped just outside the door and bit my lip. I paced a bit in front of it, my thoughts racing as I fiddled with my cloak. ' _Oh man...what if they don't like me? Gosh..I wish I wasn't walking in there alone...ugh, I'm being such a baby right now..but I can't help it! I haven't had decent human interaction in so long...I stopped trusting myself after…_ '

I shook my head. Enough thinking about the past, this, interacting with them right now, is under _way_ better circumstances than before. ' _Oh, and they're not trying to kill you. That's also a plus._ ' I thought dryly before nodding my head firmly.

"You can do this Anna. _You can do this_." I muttered before pushing open the doors. As soon as I walked in, all the chatter immediately stopped and all eyes turned towards me. I froze, before grinning shyly.

"Uh, hello there." I said, waving awkwardly. There was a moment of silence before I heard chuckling. I blinked when I saw a really pretty lady walk up to me. Her white hair fell in waves down her shoulders, part of it in a small ponytail, as bright blue eyes twinkled in amusement. I blinked as a memory came over me.

" _Haha, hurry up Anna! We're re gonna be late!_ " I felt my mood plummet slightly, and was brought out of my thoughts when a hand touched my shoulder. I flinched slightly before looking up at the lady.

"So you're this Anna I heard about so much. I'm Mirajane, but you I can call me Mira" She said giving me a warm smile. I felt my shoulders relax and I gave one back.

"Y-yeah. Nice to meet you Mira, I'm Anna, Anna Blackwolfe." I said more confidently, holding out my hand. She blinked before shaking it.

"My, my. So formal. Nice to meet you too Anna." She said with a smile. I flushed slightly.

They never told me a last name though." She said after letting go of my hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"They? I'm assuming you mean Natsu and Lucy?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, Natsu couldn't stop talking about you after Erza left." She said, a sparkle in her eye that made my face flush. She gave me a grin before leading me over to the bar.

"Where are they, actually? Lucy said that she was at the guild." I asked, taking a seat. She hummed.

"Lucy is talking over there, with Levy." She said pointing over by a corner. And there she was, sitting next to a small blue haired girl. Levy I'm assuming. I nodded and fiddled with my hands.

"Natsu left a few minutes ago, to go change I think he said." She continued, wiping the counter with a cloth. I nodded and looked up at her.

"S-so who do I have to talk to about joining the guild?" I asked, with more confidence than I actually felt. She gave me a smile.

"Master is. I'll get him for you." She said before walking up the stairs. I looked at the counter, feeling lots of eyes on me. I gripped the cloak in my hands, feeling my nerves get to me. Before I could continue freaking out, I heard someone call my name.

"Anna! There you are, I see you made it to the guild just fine." Lucy said, pulling up a seat next to me. I grinned and nodded. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Nervous?" I chuckled nervously, nodding. She gave me a smile.

"Don't be! Everyone's friendly and will treat you like family, no matter how eccentric they are!" She said cheerily. I gave her a smile, this time more genuine.

"Thanks Lucy." I said quietly. She gave me another smirk and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a shout.

"Anna!" I heard before something small plopped onto my head. I blinked and reached up.

"Happy?" I asked, bringing the adorable cat down from my head into my lap. He giggled and nodded.

"Hey, where's Natsu?" I asked and ignored Lucy's giggle.

"He's fighting with Grey again." He said, pointing to the front. Sure enough, he was there yelling at Grey, fists on fire and head pushed up against the others'. I laughed and turned back around.

"So you're the one who wants to join?" I heard an old voice ask and I turned to look at the counter. Sitting in top of it was an small old man wearing a weird blue and orange hat.

"Y-yeah. Are you Master Makarov?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a grin.

"What's your name, my child?" I blushed a little at the endearment.

"Anna Blackwolfe." I said, clutching Happy a little tighter. He wriggled in my grasp, and I released my grip. Master Makarov gave me a smile.

"What kind of magic do you use?" He asked, a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Dragon Slayer. I'm the Chaos Dragon Slayer." I replied and was met with surprised shouts.

"You're, you're a Dragon Slayer?!" I heard Master Makarov shout, as well as the other guild members. I nodded, tilting my head to the side.

"Um, is that a problem?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not at all my child. As long as you have good intentions, you're always welcome in my guild." He said. I blinked before a large smile split my face.

"Does that mean..?" I asked and he nodded. I giggled and squeezed Happy to my chest. He giggled slightly and wiggled out if my arms to fly around in the air.

"Congratulations, Anna!" I heard Lucy say and I gave her a bright smile. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Mira had a big stamp in her hand.

"Where do you want your mark and what color?" She asked and I thought for a moment. I took off my cloak and raised part of Lucy's shirt.

"On my left shoulder in a steel grey." I said, showing her. She nodded and stamped in on. I grinned and smoothed my hand over the mark.

"Now... LET'S PARTY!" I heard Master yell before the guild erupted in shouts. I blinked before I felt myself grin. ' _They're a lively bunch._ ' I thought to myself as I watched them from the bar.

' _Maybe this won't turn out like last time._ ' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heeeelllooooo everyone!I'm really sorry for the long wait, but my muse for this story had died down. I had so many things planned for this story, but it's like they just went 'poof', ya know? As far as right now goes, this story is on hiatus. Until I can get my muse back, and until I at least finish some of my other stories, this'll be put on hold. Thank you to the reads, favorites and follows to all that did! I'll try to come back to this but I'm not sure if that'll be anytime soon. Here's a chapter for you guy's trouble though! Enjoy!**_

 **The Road So Far...**

* * *

 _ **Hey there Raven,**_

 _ **It's...it's been awhile hasn't it?**_

 _ **I haven't written to you in, what's it been, years now? I'm sorry about that. It just...it just got way too hard for me to continue. And after Blood Hawk, I never wanted to pick up another pen again. I felt like I didn't deserve to even talk to you...not when I let the one thing you warned me about happen. But, I finally feel like..like I can talk to you again, so, I will. Let's start with...oh! How about my life at Fairy Tail?**_

 _ **Well, it's been about two months since I joined. It isn't really that long, but I feel as if I've been here my whole life! Everyone's so kind and welcoming! I've really become close to Lucy and Robin, as well as the team I'm currently in. Who should I talk about first? Hm...I'll start with Lucy. She's the one who suggested that I talk to you again too, so it's only fair.**_

 _ **Well, Lucy joined a few weeks before I did, so she's a newbie too. She's really nice and friendly and has a bright personality, although she can complain a lot sometimes. Especially if it's about her rent, not that I don't understand her struggle, our team, Team Natsu I think we're called, can get, uh, pretty wild when on missions. We almost always have to give up half of our reward due to damages. I'm not gonna lie...I have been guilty of destroying a few buildings now and again, but Grey, Erza and Natsu always seem to go overboard!**_

 _ **But back to Lucy. We don't share an apartment, but we do share a complex. I'm the room above hers, so sometimes we even have sleepovers. She hasn't told me a lot about her past, but I do know her mom died of an illness when she was young, her dad is a grade A asshole, and she ran away from home. She didn't name any names, but I practically know her life story. She knows most things about my past too.**_

 _ **She knows about you, about my times on the streets, and about my time wandering from place to place. She knows nothing about Blood Hawk. It's not that I don't trust her! I just...I'm so ashamed of the things I did back then. It makes me sick just thinking about it…..**_

 _ **Let me tell you about Robin!**_

 _ **Did you know that she has a mate too! His name is Laxus, and I found out that he's the grandson of the master. Although, his ego is about as big as you and he's kind of a dick. I mean, I'm not really one to judge, but I'm kinda confused as to what she sees in him. From what I heard, he despises weakness and anything seen as weak. I guess I understand but still...but like I said before, I'm not one to judge and she can live her life how she wants it. Robin is actually pretty level headed, so maybe it's like an opposites attract thing? Like, she keeps him calm? What do you think?**_

 _ **She's a regular mage too, not a Dragon Slayer. I found that kinda weird, but also interesting! I know we Dragon Slayers can have some odd habits to regular people, so I made sure to ask lots of questions, although I think I was prying a bit too much, she still answered all of my questions! She's really patient like that. I know that I don't have the largest of patience, and have absolutely no filter, but she kept up with me, which is refreshing. Even Lucy and some of the others had a problem with my responses, not that I can blame 'em but it's still nice to connect with people who get you.**_

 _ **Speaking of connect…**_

 _ **Erm, I feel weird writing this down, but I um, found...my...mate...yeah.**_

 _ **I don't really know how to feel about it though. Like, I'm really happy meeting him and he's really nice and sweet it's just...he's also, how would you call it? Um, dense. Or childish, whichever works in this case.**_

 _ **Like, I don't know if he feels the, erm, romantic attraction I do for him? Like, we hug and cuddle sometimes, but...he still treats me like 'nakama' more often than not. And I don't particularly have a huge problem with it. I can have patience if I try, I just wish it weren't so difficult to understand him. Aren't you supposed to understand your mate fully? Maybe I just need more time? I asked Saphira (my amazing Dragon by the way!) but all she did was giggle and tell me to talk to him.**_

 _ **I don't know...you already know how I am when talking about my feelings. I feel vulnerable and awkward whenever I do, and my words always seem to come out snarky and mean. I just...honestly, I don't even know what I wanna do. Should I just give it more time? Should I ask him about it? Maybe I should ask Robin or Lucy…**_

 _ **Oh, and I have one more question, too. Um, have you ever felt as if...as if there's something, missing? Ugh, I asked that stupidly. What I mean is, um…**_

 _ **Have you ever felt as if…**_ _ **Do you know what it means if you feel something missing from your mark? I asked Robin about it, but she didn't get what I meant, although I think she knew what was going on with me. At least, that's the impression I got.**_

 _ **But, um...yeah. I don't know what else to talk about now...hm...Well, actually hold up a sec, someone's knocking.**_

* * *

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I call out as I rush to the door. I opened it and was instantly met with the fluffy blue stomach of Happy.

"Anna!" He said happily and I laughed.

"Hey, Happy." I said, it being slightly muffled by his fur. I peeled him off my face and set him on my head.

"Hey Anna!" A warm voice said and I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Natsu! Not that I don't enjoy your company, but we're supposed to meet for the mission in a few hours right?" I questioned and his cheeks darkened in a blush as he scratched his head.

"Ah, well.." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeees?" I asked, urging him to continue.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out before then." He rushed out and I blinked. I felt my lips curl into a smile and I giggled.

"Sure! I was getting ready to make lunch in a few, you wanna stay?" He grinned brightly and nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah! You're food tastes so good!" I chuckled and waved him in.

"Sure, sure. Just give me a few minutes. Gotta finish something up first." I called out as I walked back to my room. Happy had flown off of my head, and was now talking happily with Natsu. I grinned softly, before walking in my room.

* * *

 _ **Sorry about that Raven, but Natsu's here! Maybe now's a good time to talk to him? I don't know..but I'll see you soon. I'm definitely gonna start writing to you again. There's still so much I have to tell you...Okay, my stomach just growled. When was the last time I even ate?...Maybe I should go make that lunch now. Hahaha, yeah. Alright, now I'm really gonna say see you later, okay? Okay.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Anna**_

* * *

I folded the letter up and shoved it into my drawer. I placed the pen down and looked at my hands. ' _It really has been too long…_ ' I thought, before sighing and getting up. I grinned as I heard Natsu's laughter and my sad mood was pushed away. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen as I called out,

"Lunch will be ready soon boys!"


End file.
